Main:Victoria Moors
Surrey, British Columbia, Canada |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Dynamo Gymnastics |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Elvira Saadi |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired |Row 7 title = Twitter |Row 7 info = @VictoriaMoors}} Victoria Ashley Moors (born November 5, 1996) is a retired Canadian artistic gymnast and represented Canada at the 2012 Summer Olympics. She is one of few gymnasts capable of performing a double twisting double layout on floor exercise (a skill that is named after her). She has a younger sister, Brooklyn, who is a current member of the Canadian National Team. Junior Career 2010 In December, Moors competed at Elite Canada in Gatineau, Quebec. She won the all around competition with a score of 53.100. In event finals, Moors placed first on vault scoring 13.450, first on uneven bars scoring 13.400, and first on floor scoring 15.250. 2011 In May, Moors won the all around title at the Canadian Championships in Charlottetown, Canada with a score of 56.925. In event finals, she placed third on vault scoring 13.625, first on uneven bars scoring 13.925, and first on floor scoring 15.425. Moors left Cambridge Kips gymnastics club to move to Dynamo Gymnastics, a new club opened by her longtime coach, Elvira Saadi. Senior Career 2012 In January, Moors competed at the London Prepares series where Canada placed second and qualified a full team to the 2012 Summer Olympics. She contributed an all around score of 54.282 and placed second in the floor final with a score of 14.200. In February, Moors competed at Elite Canada in Mississauga, Canada. She placed third in the all around competition with a score of 55.050, third in the uneven bars final with a score of 13.300, and first in the floor final with a score of 14.650. At the beginning of March, Moors placed fourth at the American Cup in New York City, United States with an all around score of 56.365. Later in March, Moors competed at the Pacific Rim Championships in Everett, United States. She contibuted to the Canadians team's bronze medal with an all around score of 54.850. Individually, she placed sixth in the floor final with a score of 13.250. In April, Moors won the silver medal in the floor final at the Artistic Gymnastics World Cup in Zibo, China with a score of 14.025. In May, Moors competed at the Canadian Championships in Regina, Canada. She tied for the silver medal in the all around competition with a score of 56.300. In event finals, Moors placed second on uneven bars scoring 13.650 and first on floor scoring 14.600. This summer, Moors hopes to be chosen as part of the five member team that will represent Canada at the 2012 Summer Olympics. After she helped Canada qualify a full team in January, Moors said, "I never really thought about it. Now, I have my mind set and I'm motivated to get to the Olympics. I really want to go." At the end of June, Moors was one of the twelve gymnasts chosen to compete at the Final Olympic Selection meet in Gatineau, Canada. On the first day of competition she placed second in the all around with a score of 55.000. Based on her performances here and at the Canadian Championships she was selected to the five member Olympic team. Moors said, "I’m just so excited to be going to the Olympics. I’ve been doing my floor routine for several years and it’s just a case of practise makes perfect. I’m still working to make it better." London Olympics At the end of July, Moors competed at the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, United Kingdom. She contributed scores of 13.700 on uneven bars and 14.600 on floor toward the Canadian team's fifth place finish. Moors said, "Our goal was to just finish top eight. But coming to the Olympics and finishing fifth, we weren’t expecting that. It’s unreal right now. We upset a lot of big countries. We definitely raised the bar for Canada, we’re leaving a trail for the next people, and for Rio. We just decided to go out there and go strong." Moors competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in November, where she debuted a new floor routine with a double layout. Moors was scheduled to compete at the Stuttgart World Cup at the end of November, but withdrew from the competition. 2013 At the beginning of the year, the uneven bars dismount Moors had submitted to the FIG was added to the Code of Points. The "Moors" is a pike sole circle to salto backwards straight with a half turn. In January, Moors was announced as part of the lineup for the American Cup. She placed third in the all-around and on balance beam, second on vault, seventh on bars, and first on floor exercise. Just prior to that, she won silver with the team and gold in the all-around at the Comaneci International Invitational. Moors went on to compete at the Canadian Nationals in May. She was dealing with an injury at the time and only competed floor exercise, where she tied for fifth in event finals with Maegan Chant. In August, Moors won silver on floor and placed fifth on balance beam at the Pan American Championships in San Juan. She was later named to the Canadian team for the World Championships. Prior to the competition, Moors submitted a double-twisting double layout on floor exercise to the FIG. She competed in subdivision five of qualifications, but fell on her newly submitted skill, leaving her out of the floor exercise finals. However, she did qualify to the all-around in fourteenth place, giving her another chance to get the skill named after her. She successfully performed her skill in the all-around, getting it added to the Code of Points and named after her, and placed tenth overall. The "Moors" required a new skill category to be created on floor exercise, and was given an "I" rating, making it worth nine tenths of a point. In December, Moors competed at the Toyota International, winning gold on bars and floor and silver on beam. 2014-2015 In January, she was announced as a competitor for the American Cup in early March.American Cup In early February, she was announced as a competitor for the Tokyo World Cup in April.Tokyo World Cup In February, she competed at the Elite Canada, winning gold in the all-around and placing fourth on bars and seventh on beam. At the American Cup, she hit three great routines, but stepped out of bounds on her first pass on floor. She finished fourth both there and at the Tokyo World Cup. In late May, she competed at the Canadian National Championships, winning gold on floor exercise, and bronze in the all-around and on uneven bars. She was named to the Canadian team for the Commonwealth Games, but withdrew just prior to the competition, and was replaced by Victoria-Kayen Woo. Since then, Moors' involvement in the sport became somewhat of a question mark. She missed the World Championships in the fall, and commented on Twitter that she had been out of the gym for a while. Moors returned to competition at the Elite Canada in late January, she only competed on vault and floor, placing sixth in the floor final. However, her comeback was short-lived, as she announced her retirement over the loudspeaker at the Canadian National Championships in late May.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2009-2013 - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eCarEuO37Q "Assassin's Tango" from Mr. and Mrs. Smith] References